


Reunions

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Rei and Minako remember their past lives while they're ill.





	Reunions

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

Minako and Rei exchanged smiles with glances in beds. Girls suffering from pneumonia. They winced at the same time. 

''I'm glad we're friends,'' Rei said. She viewed Minako nodding. Rei remembered a recent dream. A dream about being in a blonde man's arms. ''I'm recalling a dream. I'm in a fair-haired man's arms. He never releases me,'' she said.

Minako's eyes widened for a few moments. ''I had the same dream recently. A man with light hair held my hands.'' She saw Rei's sudden wide eyes. ''I'm trying to remember him. Kunzite?''

''The man from my dream was Jadeite.'' A sudden frown formed on Rei's face. ''I remember battling Jadeite after becoming Sailor Mars. Defeating him with fire.''

''I remember defeating Kunzite.'' 

''If Kunzite and Jadeite were our past lovers, why did they attack us? That woman? Queen Beryl? She controlled them?'' Rei watched as Minako nodded again. Her body ached before she winced another time. She tried to smile. 

''We'll be friends here. We'll be friends in another life,'' Minako said. She exchanged smiles with Rei again. She closed her eyes with her.

A few minutes later, Rei and Minako found themselves in a white world. They turned to one another prior to new happy expressions. ''Friends then. Current friends,'' Minako said. A world without suffering. A world for them. 

Rei and Minako heard footsteps before their eyes widened. They looked back. They gasped as soon as they viewed Jadeite and Kunzite standing in uniforms and capes. No longer in the uniforms when they obeyed Queen Beryl. 

Jadeite and Kunzite approached the friends before they embraced them. They smiled with Minako and Rei. They viewed Rei and Minako glancing at one another. 

''A world without suffering. A world for friends,'' Rei said to Minako. 

 

THE END


End file.
